Is Love Thicker Than Blood?
by DemonAlilith
Summary: "Love, Is love thicker than blood?" "I don't know?" "Do you love me?" "Maybe." Recognition isn't always what you need but it's always what you want and somehow these two girls give it to her but that isn't everything, Bonnie always wanted someone to love her and the what she needs.(Rated M for sexual references and strong language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction and my first ever sexual Rated M fanfiction so please bear with me.  
**

**I do not own Vampire Dairies or it's characters.  
**

* * *

A red mustang drove up to the sign that said 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' and pulled over near to the side.

"Do you feel the girl, Lady Kimbra." The girl said with a slight Italian accent. She had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. This was Ilaria Salvatore.

"Yes. She is getting stronger by the minute." This girl spoke with a British accent and was smaller than the other one but stronger. She had curly dark brown hair, amber eyes, and dark brown skin. This was Kimbra Aurora.

"Lady Kimbra?" Ilaria looked towards the woman who she valued her life to and loved dearly.

"Yes?" Kimbra looked ahead trying to contemplate her options on how to go about with her plan.

"What did you mean when you said there was importance for me to be here too?" Ilaria asked looking at Kimbra with complete devotion in her eyes.

"Calm your mind Ilaria...You will find out soon." Kimbra told her still looking straight ahead and Ilaria knew that the cryptic sentence was all she was going to get.

Starting the car once again Kimbra drove off over the speed limit because she needed to do something important. To find a home.

**::::::**

"Why didn't you compel someone with a grand house? This is one is small and far away from town." Ilaria complained while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Folks would want to know who is living in the mansion with ten unnecessary rooms and you are vampire, you have super speed. Use it." Kimbra grabbed her bags and entered the small bungalow.

"I know I have vampire speed." Ilaria mumbled grabbing her much bigger bags

Kimbra was already sitting on couch searching through one of her bags. The house had a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms and it was all one story.

"I'm gonna see if they have any alcohol. You want some?" Ilaria walked to wards the kitchen and searched through the cabinets till she found the right one.

"Bring me some bourbon." Looking through her bag Kimbra cursed under her breath and stood up.

"Ilaria where is the sinistre amulet?" Kimbra started to look in her other bags and then patted her jean pockets.

"Eh...I think it's in the car. I'll go get it." Ilaria passed over the glass of brown liquid to Kimbra "Here."

Ilaria flashed back in with a maroon colored necklace in hand with a locket at the end and handed it over to the shorter one of the two.

"Do you have the rest, Lady Kimbra?" Ilaria sat down on Kimbra's lap and the other did not protest, Kimbra just stared at the amulet.

"Yes. I have the agryable amulet, amour amulet, haine amulet, and the sinistre right here," She stopped, took a deep breath and smirked "It's all going according to plan Ilaria."

**::::::**

Bonnie was splayed on her bed with a thick book in front of her. She had this test coming up and it was worth 45 percent of her grade. So she had to push aside the supernatural crisis because after she killed Klaus and maybe Damon, she planned on going to college. Far away from Mystic Falls.

Bonnie heard her phone vibrate on her and pulled out her phone.

Answering it "Hello." on the other side she heard things fumbling around until it stopped and Elena started to speak.

"Hey, Bonnie. Can I come over? I want your advice on something." Elena sounded a little peeved but otherwise alright.

"Elena, You know your welcome over here. My house is your house." Bonnie smiled when she said this because she could feel her best friend give a smile over the phone.

"Okay. I'll be over in a little while." Then Bonnie heard the dial tone and she set the phone down with a sigh.

"I don't think I can study any more." She closed up the book and went to her closet to change out of her tight-fitting tank top.

Bonnie heard a knock on her door and threw on a green long sleeve t-shirt.

"Coming!" She yelled running down the stairs.

Opening the door she greeted with her friend with a smile. Elena walked in and went straight for the livingroom.

Bonnie could sense something was up with Elena, she was sitting with her shoulders hunched and her lips were pressed into a tight line.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie took the seat next to Elena on the couch.

"I-I had this weird dream...Do you think it means anything?" Bonnie sighed because for once she though Elena just wanted hang out like they used to but as always it's up to her powers.

"I think you need to tell me what the dream was about first." Bonnie sunk into her seat prepared for her best friend's odd dream.

"Well...Stefan and I were getting...intimate. and then Stefan's face turned into Damon's then Klaus then it kept changing into different guys." Elena said with this far look on her face.

"Maybe you were just have a wet dream," Elena shot her a look "Or...Maybe your not ready to choose between Stefan and Damon." As much as Bonnie hated the elder Salvatore she knew Elena held feelings towards him.

Sometimes Bonnie though that Elena just didn't choose because she wanted both of them but she cancelled those thoughts, She should never think that Elena her best friend is like the crazy bitch Katherine.

"I don't know Bonnie, It's hard to choose." Bonnie thought otherwise.

"Elena, Do you love Stefan?"

"Of course." Elena answered immediately, her face showing confusion at where Bonnie was going.

"Do you love Damon?"

"N-no! I don't know." Elena said exasperated.

"For you to choose you need to answer that question first."

"Your right Bonnie." Elena paused "I'm going to go home and think about it." She stood up and gave Bonnie a quick hug and left after.

Sighing Bonnie went back to studying.

**::::::**

Sigh. Sigh. Sigh. Ilaria was laying on the couch with one foot hanging off. Kimbra was working on some witchy woo thing.

"I'm bored, Lady Kimbra." No one answered her.

"I said I'm bored."

"Lady Kimbra, I'm bored!" Ilaria sat up with another sigh and look around for anything to interest her.

"Shut the hell up Ilaria...if your bored go do something." Kimbra continued to work on forming the amulets together.

"B-but but, I want to stay with you." Ilaria pouted and spoke with a defeated voice.

"Fine. Come here." Ilaria dragged herself over to Kimbra and sat down on her lap.

Kimbra started to kiss her neck softly then nip and tug at her lover's skin. Ilaria kissed Kimbra with passion, then Kimbra licked the young vampire's bottom lip asking for entrance and she submissively opened her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance but Kimbra easily won. Ilaria felt cold hands slide under her t-shirt and it was pulled off along with her bra, Her pants and underwear.

"Mmmm." Ilaria moaned along with Kimbra's foreplay.

Not too soon she was moaning in ecstasy and Kimbra kissing back up to her face.

"Better." Kimbra said amused, licking her lips the taste of her lover still on her tongue.

"Yep." Ilaria said with her eyes closed while leaning her head on Kimbra.

"On Monday your starting school at Mystic Falls High School." Kimbra told the young vampire.

"I don't want to be in a school with a bunch of teenagers." Ilaria whined.

"I haven't noticed love...you are a teenager." Kimbra's British accent mixed with her sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**A/N: I know this seems short and kind of jumbled up but after I post the next chapter it will start to make more sense. The words sinistre, haine, amour, agryable are French for grim, hate, love, pleasant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers, I am updating and I am finally going to get down to business at the beginning is a memory of Kimbra's and later on in the chapters you will learn more about her condition. There will be a memory in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I only own my characters.  
**

* * *

_Kimbra Aurora was born in the 10th century by Ayana Bennett the matriarch of the Bennett line. _

_Unlike her mother she wasn't born in Salem she was born in the Old World or the Middle Ages of Europe._

_Kimbra grew up around The Mikaelsons. They were like one big happy family but Kimbra mostly clicked with Rebekah and Kol._

_Kimbra's dream was to become the most powerful witch ever just like her mother._

_"Kimbra! I'm bored." A young brown haired boy came walking up to the smiling girl._

_In the background you could here people working and shuffling to get things ready because tonight was a full moon and the werewolves were going to come out tonight._

_"Well Henrik there is nothing I can do about that." She patted his head and picked up a basket with herbs in it._

_"I wonder what it's like when they change." Henrik thought out loud his innocence shining brightly._

_"It's not pretty." Kimbra admitted._

_"You seen it before." Henrik looked wide eyed at her._

_"Yeah." Kimbra subconsciously rubbed her neck "We should take this stuff back to the cave." Henrik frowned at not being able to hear the adventurous story the girl had to tell._

_"Alright but you have to tell me the story." Kimbra nods at him with a smile._

**::::::**

"Get your lazy ass up." Kimbra pushed Ilaria off of the bed and went back to laying down.

"Eh, I don't want to go to school." Ilaria whined sitting on the floor with her arms crossed like a child.

"Too bad...I'm taking you." Ilaria brightened up a little at that.

"Really!" She stood up her body clad in only her lacy bra and panties "Still why can't you go." She continued to whine bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Because I'm not a child." Kimbra sat up in bed her own black bra showing.

"What! Your smaller than me." Ilaria argued.

"I'm twenty-one and your 16, Besides I don't act like a child having a temper tantrum." Kimbra did a mini cat stretch while saying this and she was amused at her companion's expression.

"Fine." Ilaria trudged into the bathroom.

Kimbra waited until she heard the water running. She stood up and stripped of her underwear.

Walking calmly to the shower, She stepped in behind Ilaria and closed the space between them.

"Darling...No need to be angry." Kimbra rubbed her hands up and down Ilaria's wet body.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair love." Kimbra stepped out as soon as she came in "I'll be waiting in the car."

**::::::**

Bonnie has been antsy all day and Caroline talking nonstop wwasn't helping either.

"So I went inside the store and I reserved the blue dress not the orange..." Caroline took a deep breath even though it was not needed "Isn't that some bullsh-" Caroline looked at Bonnie's face.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bonnie snapped out of her gaze and looked at Caroline who stuck her face in Bonnie's.

"Sorry Caro...It's just I've had this feeling all day that something important is going to happen." Bonnie just felt something in her gut and it was making her think about skipping school but she didn't need her father on her back right now.

"Is it a witchy thing?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, Maybe." Bonnie shrugged.

"Who's that?" Caroline pointed to a red mustang driving to the parking lot.

"I don't know, Never seen that car before." Out stepped a pretty girl in tight jeans and leather jacket, You could see her visibly arguing with somebody.

"She's looks familiar." Caroline stated.

"Hmm." Bonnie wondered why that feeling in her gut was getting stronger and it made her want to throw up.

Before she could ponder anymore, The school started to ring and all the teenagers scattered around went inside the building.

**::::::**

"Make sure you befriend the Bennett witch." Kimbra reminded the distracted vampire.

"Yeah yeah. Are you sure I can't taste any of these?" Ilaria gestured towards the teenagers now walking inside.

"Ilaria, I don't have time for games." Kimbra said not playing around, For the amulets to join together she had to have the Bennett Witch as a an alie

"Alright alright." Ilaria stood around and watched as Kimbra drove away. She has never been away from her lover this long, They even went hunting together. They went everywhere together.

"Well I know how to make this fun, Lady Kimbra didn't say I couldn't have a taste." Ilaria spoke to herself in a mischievous tone.

Walking inside with an aura of arrogance around her, She walked to the front office and stood in front of the desk and waited for the woman to acknowledge her.

Clearing her throat to gain the woman's attention.

"Hello." The old lady had gray hair and a floral dress on.

"Hi! I'm new here." Ilaria said cheery though on the inside she was annoyed, It was kind of obvious she was not from here.

"Oh...Alright can I have your name please?" She had typical old woman voice and her wrinkly skin jiggled reached for a pen.

"Ilaria Salvatore." Making sure to emphasis her Italian accent.

"Alright, Your date of birth?"

Shit. Ilaria tried to do the math in her head. If she is 16 then that means she is born in 1995.

"July 5th, 1995."

"Your parent or guardian?"

Shit. Again. Maybe Kimbra wouldn't mind if she put her name.

"Kimbra Aurora." This made her think. Does she have any family like a great great grandson or granddaughter, Or a distant nephew. She did have two brothers maybe they had children.

Thinking about her deceased siblings made her sad. She became a vampire while they were dead.

Wait a minute what the hell was she standing here for giving out her information for. She could just compel this old woman and start looking for the witch.

Looking into the old lady's eyes, her pupils dilated "I have all my paperwork and you need to take the day off." Smirking as she said that.

"Oh your right darling, My apologies."

Ilaria left towards her first class after she received her schedule, Which was math.

This was boring to her, She already knew all this stuff and Kimbra made sure of it.

**::::::**

"Bonnie are you okay?" Elena asked because Bonnie kept fidgeting and bouncing her legs.

"Yeah I'm good, It's just-" Bonnie wasn't so sure about telling Elena anything 'cause then Elena would tell Stefan and Stefan would tell Damon, Then they would form some elaborate plan with so many holes in it and Elena would probably end up getting kidnapped at some point.

"It's just?" Elena pressed on.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry, Didn't have breakfast." Bonnie made up on the spot. She never liked lying to Elena but if it meant her friend would be safe the so be it.

"Oh, Okay." Elena said unsure.

The class was soon over and next was world history then lunch. Maybe the feeling in her gut was just hunger.

As soon as they were out the class room Stefan came out of no where like always.

"Hello Elena. Bonnie." Both of them jumped and turned around to face the flawless boy.

"Hi Stefan." Elena pushed some loose hair behind her ear with a flirty smile.

Bonnie was kind of annoyed at her best friend, Yesterday she was confused about whether to be with Damon or Stefan and now she is giving the young Salvatore bedroom eyes.

"What me to walk you to class?" Stefan asked taking her bag and you could tell he won't take no for an answer.

"Sure." Elena smiled brightly but then remembered that she was standing next to Bonnie "Um Bonnie you don't mind."

"No you go ahead Elena." Bonnie already walked before Elena could say anything. Currently the feeling in her stomach was getting worse by the minute.

Bonnie was looking down at her feet not noticing someone in front of her.

"Oof" Bonnie fell to the ground when she was knocked down by someone and she looked up and saw the pretty girl from earlier.

"Sorry, Cutie." The girl spoke with arrogance.

* * *

**A/N: I am really looking forward to some reviews and Cliffhanger!**


End file.
